unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagleator
Eagleator is an antagonistic character in Unikitty!. Voiced by Keith Ferguson, he is the arch-rival of Hawkodile. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Eagleator is a blue eagle-alligator hybrid. He has a yellow-green head with three darker green spikes on the back of it. He has large eyebrows and green irises with a red scar over his right eye. He wears a pair of blue boxing gloves with black bracelets with slate studs on them. He has thick blue arms with black and dark grey feathers on the shoulders. He has a pair of black wings on his back. He wears a dark blue tank top with dog-tags and bandages at the bottom. He wears a pair of cuffed black jeans and has yellow-green bird feet. Other looks |-| Personality=Eagleator is very competitive. He holds onto grudges and anything he considers unfair, whether they are or not. He will use underhanded tactics to get what he wants and has the tendency to lash out in anger very easily. His greatest flaw would be his jealousy. Not only does his jealousy make him stubborn and refuse help of any kind, but it also ruined the bond he had with Hawkodile, as well as the trust of his sensei. So to sum it up, he’s a jerk. |-| Abilities=Similar to Hawkodile, Eagleator has heavy combat skills, thanks to his training. However, his fighting skills are rougher and dirtier than his former friend. He also has the ability of flight. Biography |-| Early life= Little is known about Eagleator's early life. However, he and Hawkodile used to be best friends when they were younger, training together under the same sensei to become action heroes in Action Forest. However, when Hawkodile was awarded a pair of sunglasses and not him, he lashed out and nearly destroyed the entire dojo. It took the intervention of Hawkodile to stop him, causing Eagleator to vow revenge. |-| Season 1 Later experiences Action Forest Continuing to seek revenge on Hawkodile, he encountered him while he and his friends were having a tea party picnic. Taking him by surprise, he launched Hawkodile into a hill, creating a crater. He accused Hawkodile of going soft, and then demanded for his sunglasses. When Hawkodile refused, he started to fight him. A chance moment saw Hawkodile distracted, giving Eagleator an opening to attack him. This weakened Hawkodile enough to let Eagleator steal his sunglasses. He taunted Hawkodile to meet him at the dojo to get his sunglasses back and left. Later, once Hawkodile made it to the dojo, Eagleator was waiting for him. He mocked the fact that Hawkodile was unable to fight in his status, so Hawkodile sent out his four best friends to fight for his sake. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to teach them how to actually fight, which angered Eagleator, causing him to use a shockwave punch to get them away from him. Demanding a real fight, he charged Hawkodile, as the two traded punches and defenses, heading towards the edge of a cliff. Getting one punch in, he was able to knock Hawkodile off of him, as he flew for a finisher. Instead of fighting, Hawkodile hugged onto him, apologizing for what had happened. Eagleator, remembering the past, reciprocated the hug and appeared to apologize as well, though in reality he was faking it for an extra attack. This angered Unikitty, causing her to turn into Angry Kitty and attack Eagleator, leaving him hanging off a cliff and the sunglasses falling back into Hawkodile's possession. Despite Hawkodile's offer to give Eagleator his hand and help him, Eagleator refused, continuing to vow revenge, as he let go of the cliff and flew off, laughing manically. Trivia * Eagleator's name is a portmanteau of "eagle" and "alligator". * Eagleator is #3 on Santa's naughty list. (Top of the Naughty List) Quotes Main article: Eagleator (Quotes) Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Action Forest *Top Of The Naughty List (mentioned) Season 2 *Memory Amok (flashback) *Late Night Talky Time (Tough Guy Tears Commercial) Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:2018 Category:Minor Characters Category:2019